The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for retaining objects and, in particular, to an apparatus attached to the interior of a vehicle for holding objects such as a collapsible umbrella.
Formed wire racks and stands for holding umbrellas and parasols are well known as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 288,616 and 492,359. Also, there are many devices available which attach to a vehicle for retaining an umbrella. U.S. Pat. No. 309,841 discloses an umbrella holder attached to the outside of a Hansom cab and formed as an upper ring and a lower cup. A bracket mounted between the trim molding and the headliner and having a pair of cradle type hooks for holding an umbrella is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,268. U.S. Pat. No. 4,378,888 discloses an umbrella support having a trough member for receiving a folded umbrella, the trough member being connected to a mounting plate for fastening to the interior of the vehicle and including a drain tube adapted to extend through the interior surface of a vehicle door. U.S. Pat. No 2,969,900 discloses a wire support with a frame which spans the drive shaft hump in a vehicle. Clips for holding objects are attached to the upper face of the frame.